Xunx war
United Earth vs Xunx war The official war lasted only one Year : 2103 OTT Some scholars believe the war started in 2014 OTT with the Ferons letting altered Xunx loose in New York. Other historians point to the pre attack activity of United Earth and put the start of the war in 2100 OTT with the first commando actions of United Earth special forces on Feron and Xunx worlds. Everyone agrees it ended on December 7th 2103 with Admiral McElligott speaking these historic words "The Xunx have been eliminated. The plans suggested by officers of my staff, checked, amended and approved by me have yielded the expected success. United Earth triumphed over these beasts." 1 Time Line - Development - Based on Standard Years prior to the Ascent *20,000 years ago, the Ferons (then TL 5 ) interfere and experiment with a intelligent but not yet sentient species of insectoids, the Xunx. The Ferons successfully raise the Xunx Queens to sentience and introduce Titanium frame exoskeletons so the Xunx could leave their low grav super planet. *15,000 years ago, the Freons split from the Ferons. The third Y'All invasion occurs, seven Feron worlds are destroyed. *10,000 years ago, the fourth Y'All invasion occurs. A brood world of the Xunx, repels a Y'All invasion - the world is subsequently destroyed by the Y'All but it marks the first time in known history that a ground invasion of the Y'All fails. *8,000 years ago, the Ferons have spliced Y'All DNA into the Xunx and lose control over the Xunx. The DNA coded safe guard, Xunx unable to attack Ferons remains intact. Ferons discover Earth. *6,000 years ago, the Ferons discover that Earth is visited and the focus of several space faring societies. Ult ships destroy the Feron ships without warning or explanation. Timeline recent history -After the Ascent of Earth *1946 OTT - Operation High Jump commences and ends in 1947. The remaining Vrill leave Earth. That emboldens the Ferons - Flying saucer activity is reported all over the world. *1947 OTT - A "Flying Saucer " is shot down over New Mexico. Identified as a Feron spy craft. *2014 OTT - Ferons experiment with a new genetic created life form and test it in New York. The test creatures are destroyed *2060 OTT - The Saran secret service finds the truth behind the Xunx and uncover a Feron plan to unleash the Xunx across the Upward sector . The closest target would be Earth. *2089 OTT - Sarans land on the White House lawn and reveal to Earth that Non Terrestrial life exists. They warn about the Xunx *2090 OTT - The news of Intergalactic life, the threat of the Xunx slowly sink in. *2093 OTT - Project RAID proposed by Richard Stahl is approved and construction on Robot Bombs and manufacturing facilities begins. The Ferons go through with their plan and prepare to waken the Xunx *2094 OTT - Alternatives to Project Raid are discussed and implemented. (Contingency Plan Dooms Day, Xunx VIctory and Deep Sleep are evaluated to full Humanity Survival Projects ) Project Ark Einstein is approved. *2095 OTT - The first Robot Bomb is completed and tested against a rock and ice planet in the Alpha Centauri System (Operation Sledgehammer ). *2102 OTT - Bestla or Saturn XXXIX moon was destroyed during a Weapon Test of the RAID program in 2102 *2103 OTT - Project RAID is completed and the President of Earth orders Operation Steam Roller to commence. 30,000 Planet Destroyer Robot Bombs rain on every known Xunx Hive World. Richard Stahl personally detonates the Anti Matter device they hid in the Egg Chamber of the All Queen. The Xunx were totally unprepared and never expected such an all out genocide attack. There were seven hundred Xunx Worlds and each world was hammered with 40 Planet Buster Bombs. The primitive Tech Level 3 Society of Terra obliterated a Tech Level 6 Species that was considered by many to be the most dangerous and unstoppable species of the Milky Way Galaxy. Without their queens giving orders, the few Xunx ships in space are easily destroyed by Terran and Saran war ships. *In 2103 the Xunx ceased to exist. Details *Prior to the robot bomb attack, several special operations were carried out by United Earth military. Missions to guarantee the success of the bomb attack. See List of Spec Ops Missions of the Xunx War *Operation Steamroller was part of Project RAID. Project RAID had many parts. *Only a handful of beings know of the Ult and Pan Saran involvement. The Ult provided many thousand tons of materials and metals to the Robot Bomb program and the Pan Sarans intercepted several Feron convoys and hundreds of courier ships successfully delaying the Xunx activity cycle. Pan Saran and Ult military shared intel with UE and provided Special Forces insertion and extraction. *Saran assistance was more open. The entire Saran fleet was mobilized in 2102 (Pan Sarans did not attack or use this to their advantage) *The Vrill destroyed thousands of Xunx ships *The openly peaceful Vantax secretly supplied Saran and thus Earth with the locations of all Xunx worlds. 1Details of Operation Steamroller became public in 2106 after an adjutant of Admiral McElligott, becomes a whistle blower and testifies that McElligott had little to do with the Xunx victory and that it was Stahl's plan and strategy alone. Stahl himself speaks in public: "I don't fight wars for recognition, for medals or a pat on the back. I fight them because I must. Medals only remind me of the guys I fought along with and those who gave it all. Who did or said what in that war is irrelevant. We won and we live, that matters. Also please I might not agree with my superior Admiral McElligott on many things, and I personally think he is ...., 2 but it was him and his organizational skills that gave me the tools to fight that war." 2 Later historians were able to clear the bumbled inaudible words using advanced audio software. Stahl supposedly said in that previously clearing throat mumbling sound: "grandstanding, pompous self important egomaniac" Category:History